Weapon Training
by ObscuraDemon
Summary: !fluffy drabble! Hiei is really trying here, he is. If Yusuke would just focus for two seconds... [ mild Yusuhi (Yusuke/Hiei) ]


Warning: a few swears

Pairing (?): it's really not necessary, but I did have Yusuhi (Yusuke/Hiei) in mind when I wrote this.

Author Note: Drabble is drabble. I actually intended this for a longer piece, but it turns out I'm really lazy. I don't know how Yusuke got Hiei to teach him swordplay, don't ask me. I apologize for any OOCness and weeaboo-speak that goes on, it was just a fluffy thing for me so I didn't try very hard.

Disclaimer: nope.

* * *

...~~~***~~~...

* * *

Snap.

The flat of the sword whipped against his ass, leaving a stinging sensation in it's wake. Fury welled up inside, screaming at him to avenge his dignity, or to at least express it's self in the form of violence, but the only reaction he allowed to escape was the deepening of his permanent scowl.

With the feeling of being dishonoured sending shocks of anger up his spine, he whirled around on his heel, slashing savagely at the same time. His eyes shot daggers and the growling in his throat could not be contained.

"Woah there short stuff!" Yusuke exclaimed with a grin. Deflecting Hiei's assault with his own blade he quickly jumped back to avoid the rest of the attack. The hi-youkai immediately followed his movement and sped forward to close the gap as he continued his barrage of lightning fast slashes. Managing to protect himself from the majority of the attack, the Spirit detective leapt back again, escaping with only a few scratches.

With that last jump, they were just far enough apart to make instantaneous attack impossible without alerting the other in advance. Their defences were both tight and controlled; letting nothing through and both had alert eyes set on the other. They were at a stalemate, at least until one of them cracked and attacked under pressure.

For a moment Hiei thought he saw an opening in the hanyou's defence and directed a sharp stab at the apparent chink in his armour. The weakness, however, was only an illusion and even as the koorime started the attack he realized his mistake; but it was too late now.

Yusuke pulled his katana up into defence position, but instead of deflecting the blow, he let the flat of his sword guide the other blade to the side. As their steel grated together, the detective put a sudden pressure on Hiei's sword and forced him to tilt slightly off balance to keep his sword from being wrenched away. At this moment, just as Hiei was freeing his sword from Yusuke's manipulation, the hanyou slid his foot forward and kicked Hiei's feet out from under him.

The little fire demon plummeted backwards to the ground, landing squarely on his ass, sputtering and cursing the whole time. Yusuke acted fast and took the opportunity to pin the demon before he could make a quick escape. Closing the distance between them with a leap, the spirit detective landed on top of Hiei, straddling his hips and holding his shoulders fast to the ground.

Hiei growled low in the back of his throat, eyes narrow and deadly, before making a Herculean effort to get Yusuke off of him. He managed to move his arms enough to push against Yusuke's chest with his clenched hands, and even though he used every bit of muscle he could access in his compromised position, the only thing that came of it was a slight shift on the hanyou's part. At first he'd been trying to use his legs as leverage and had been trying to find clever ways of freeing them from the shackles of the Spirit Detectives own legs, but after many minutes of failure he'd simply begun to flail them in a vain attempt to hurt the one on top of him. As he struggled Yusuke simply grinned down at him with a cocky look of assured victory.

After some time, Hiei gave up his struggles and glared angrily up into Yusuke's eyes, pulling out one of his best screw-with-me-and-I'll-fuck-you-up looks before growling icily "Get off of me, Detective."

Yusuke merely laughed, completely unaffected by Hiei's lethality.

"This is supposed to be weapon training, you useless idiot, not just us sitting in a fucking field all day." Hiei added, furious at the Detective's reaction to his tone. No one responds like that and lives.

Eventually, Yusuke reduced his laughter to a cocky smirk and managed to reply with a mocking "So what? You can't get up on you're own? The all mighty Hiei can't manage to get out from under a pathetic ningen?! Guess you aren't all that strong after all. But, hey, that's okay, maybe when you graduate from diapers you'll stand a chance."

Hiei visibly bristled and bared his tiny fangs venomously with a _very _feline hiss.

Yusuke just grinned in response and dug the knife in a little harder, "You know it'd okay to ask for help when you need it. You just need to be a little bit more polite. Here I'll show you," He cleared his throat and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically, casting his eyes skyward, "'Yusuke, would you pleeease release me from your amazingly strong hold that I'm completely and hopelessly trapped in, I'm waaaay to weak and pathetic to do it myself and I need you to help me.'"

The koorime tried to stop himself from reacting to the obvious bait; he really did, but he'd never been very good at ignoring taunts, they were one of the few things that he couldn't brush off. That familiar little jolt of anger ran through him and he knew he was losing control, slowly and surely disregarding his steady logical side and focusing on his impulsive angry side. "I would never ask for your help, ningen."He growled in a icy, serious tone.

The hanyou above him changed in expression slightly, eyes losing their casual laughter and adopting something akin to a leer, his mouth twisting into the arrogant smirk he wore to battle. "If you wanna get up go ahead and try... But I'd be pretty surprised if you managed to get your tiny ass off the ground." Something glinted in Yusuke's eyes as he said the words low and slow, something beyond mocking and bravado that Hiei couldn't quite identify at the moment. The look seemed significant, almost like the detective was actually attempting some form of subtext.

But the little demon didn't bother with those thoughts any longer, he had more important things to do. The Spirit Detective had just issued a challenge and there was no way in all the circles of hell that he was going to back down.

* * *

...~~~***~~~...

* * *

Cheers ;)


End file.
